Should have known better
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Alec is hurt but he wont let anyone take cafe of him until he gets worse and really doesn't have a choice.
1. Chapter 1

"Alec, come on!" Jace barely turned his head to yell at his Parabatai as they sprinted down an alley after a demon. Izzy caught up to the thing first, flicking out her whip to ensnare the creature's legs, sending it toppling to the ground with a piercing wail, before slashing it to dust with her seraph blade.

Jace and Alec caught up to their sister as she replaced her whip around her wrist, Alec bending over to catch his breath.

"Nice one Izzy." Jace smiled at her, making her beam in pride before her forehead creased in concern.

"You okay big brother?"

Jace turned to see Alec still bent over, one hand on his knee and the other wrapped around his ribs as he panted.

"I'm fine." He sounded grumpy, which he was. Alec didn't like showing weakness, didn't like being weak, and he shouldn't have been as puffed as he was from just a bit of running.

Jace frowned.

"Is it your ribs again? The runes should have healed them by now, you only broke three and that was two days ago. Let me see them." He reached forward to take Alec's arm away from his chest but the boy moved away before he could touch him.

"Jace, don't. It's fine."

"Alec don't be stubborn just-"

The blonde reached out again but Alec swatted his hand away with a frown and a glare.

"Leave it alone Jace, I'm fine!"

Jace relented but frowned back at his brother.

"You aren't but whatever I'll leave you alone. I'll draw some more runes on you once we get back to the institute."

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that it hurt his head to do so.

"Whatever."

He turned and walked back down the alley, arm still wrapped around his middle. Jace looked at Izzy and gave her a look that said something like "What am I supposed to do with him?"

Izzy sighed and started following her brother down the sidewalk knowing he wouldn't wait for them.

"Be patient with him, you know how he gets when he's hurt. I'll try to talk to him."

She sped her pace, not waiting for the blondes reply. She could hear Alec grumbling as she caught up to him and she took his arm, hand tucked in the crook of his elbow, as she walked with him. He slowed a little for her, Jace keeping his distance as they talked.

The eldest lightwood shook his head and spoke without looking down at his sister.

"I hate it when he tells me what to do. I'm the eldest and I'm in charge yet he expects me to just follow his every command when he doesn't even do anything I tell him to."

Izzy patted his arm soothingly.

"He just wants to take care of you, you're his best friend and his Parabatai, it's his job to make sure you're okay."

Alec frowned, a petulant thing that curled his lip up into an almost pout.

"I am okay, I told you both that. I'm just tired, broken ribs don't make sleep easy, you know."

They walked into the Institute, Alec trying to end the conversation by quickening his steps. Izzy was having none of it, pulling on his arm and turning him to face her, meeting his eyes with hers when he reluctantly looked at her.

"Alec, just hold up, let me talk to you."

"What."

"Your ribs should have healed by now or at least have stopped hurting. We're just worried, let us help. You don't have to deal with this by yourself."

Alec gently pulled his arm from his sister's grip, not wanting to offend her while she was looking at him with such worry even as it irritated him.

"No, thanks Izzy, but I'm fine."

The girl, glared at him, anger heating her chest as he started to walk away.

"Fine, whatever Alec. Go be all manly and stupid and suffer by yourself then."

He waved a hand at her behind him as he left, not bothered by her tone, and started walking to his room. He had heard Jace come in the Institute a little after they had but he'd been distracted by one of the tech team asking for a mission report. Alec took this as an opportunity to escape, making his way to his room as quickly as he could.

He found himself a little out of breath when he reached his oasis, closing his door and locking it for good measure. He rested his forehead against the wood of the door, closing his eyes and sighing. He was so tired he could throw himself into bed and not get out for three days straight, but he knew he was too sore to throw anything much less himself.

He decided on a shower before bed, turning on the water and carefully pulling off his clothes as the room filled with steam. Moving was painful and slow but his shirt soon fell to the floor, allowing him to check over his injuries. His pale skin was painted with bruises, streaked over his broken ribs, and there was a shallow cut just above his left hip that was tender and red. Gingerly, he pressed his fingers to the skin around the cut, feeling the slight heat from it, and cursed.

He had gotten the injuries two days ago while taking down a few circle members. One of them had tackled Alec, crushing his ribs, and slashed at him with her knife. Izzy had gotten the woman off him and promptly knocked her out, fretting over her brother before the woman had even hit the ground. They'd put runes on him and Izzy and Magnus had kissed the bruises on his cheeks, and while he had allowed Jace to bind his ribs for him, he had not told anyone about the cut.

Alec wanted to deal with it himself, it wasn't a big deal and the cut was so small anyway. But now it looked infected and, even worse, there seemed to be black streaks veining outwards from it. The Lightwood frowned at the wound, having no idea what they were, but decided to clean it and cover it and just wait for it to heal.

The hot water of the shower eased his muscles and relaxed him enough that falling asleep standing up was briefly considered before he shook himself awake again. Soap stung the wound and he hissed as he cleaned it with practiced fingers, before getting out of the shower and towelling himself dry.

Once he had put a small dressing on the cut and begrudgingly rewrapped his ribs, he slipped into bed, falling almost immediately asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a banging on his door and Alec groaned and told whoever it was to shut up. He was tired and sore and he wanted to sleep. There was a brief pause before it continued. Alec cursed and started to roll over when his ribs made enough of a complaint to make his breath catch in his throat. Gasping, the Nephilim crawled out of bed and threw open the door with a growled "What."

Jace was standing in the doorway with a concerned frown as he stared at the bandages around his Parabatai's chest. Alec grimaced at his own stupidity for not putting a shirt on first, and turned back into his room to get one.

"Are they really hurting that bad? Why aren't they healing?"

Jace followed him into his room and watched as Alec tried to put his shirt on without wincing. He couldn't quite get his arms high enough to put the shirt over his head. Jace stepped forward to pull the material over his sleep ruffled hair, tugging it into place over the bandages, without a word from either of them.

Alec felt stupid for having his brother help him dress but there was no hint of humor in Jace's gentle expression so he allowed the help.

He thanked his brother softly and stood still while the blonde patted his hair into a more suitable style, knowing Alec wouldn't be able to. Alec felt uneasy at needing help, he was a leader, he was supposed to be helping them, but this was his Parabatai, and as Izzy said, it was Jace's job to take care of him. A fact that Alec often forgot.

Jace was standing on his tiptoes to reach the Lightwoods hair and biting his lip in concentration, making Alec's frown soften into an almost smile. Alec was with Magnus, and happily so, but these small little details of Jace were things he treasured. Little moments where Jace showed how much he loved and appreciated him.

Once his hair was properly done Jace dropped his arms and looked at Alec as the taller boy spoke.

"What was so important that you had to wake me up with all that noise?"

"We have a mission. Some kid just got turned by a werewolf but he's gone feral and the pack's already lost two members trying to take him down. We've been asked to take care of it."

Alec raised an eyebrow, silently asking why this required the awakening he received.

"Dude, it's also twelve thirty already. You slept all morning and that's after going to bed so early I couldn't draw those runes for you."

Alec frowned and looked at his watch even as he knew Jace wouldn't lie.

Jace frowned again, that same concern in his eyes.

"You still look kinda tired and you're obviously not feeling that great. Maybe you should stay home today."

Alec looked personally offended and went to get his gear, pulling on his jeans and boots while he argued.

"No, absolutely not. Who's going to take care of you and Izzy?"

"We'll look out for each other and I can bring Clary along, she's been wanting to help out more and her training's going really well."

"No need. I'm going."

Jace stepped in front of the door, blocking the taller boy from view.

"Alec, I really think you should stay home. You won't be able to lift your bow with your ribs still hurting."

The Lightwood narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother but Jace only stared back.

"I'll use a Seraph blade then. I'll be fine, now step aside."

Jace waited but knew he wouldn't relent so, sighing, he stepped out of his way.

"Fine. But at least let me and Izzy do the brunt of the work today."

Alec begrudgingly agreed and they walked to the weapons room, meeting Izzy as she chose a Seraph dagger, her easy expression quickly turning into one of worry.

"Whoa, big brother, you don't look so good. I thought that sleep-in would have helped. Are you feeling alright?"

Alec dodged her hand as she reached for his cheek, finding a blade and inspecting it as Jace answered her questions before he could dismiss them.

"His ribs still aren't healing, he couldn't get his shirt on by himself and he felt a little warm to me."

Alec made a face at the boy, feeling utterly betrayed and irritated that they would talk about him as if he weren't there.

"I'm fine, let's just go already."

He turned, officially grumpy, and was met with a face full of little sister. She was standing on a step stool to reach high enough to feel his forehead and Alec shivered at her cool hands on his too warm skin. She was frowning deeply as she moved her hands over his face.

"Oh Alec you're feverish."

He brushed her hands away and stepped around her, hearing her heels tap against the floor as she followed after him.

"We need to get going, that werewolf isn't going to slow down its rampage anytime soon."

Izzy grabbed at his arm but he pulled it away.

"Alec, you're sick. You aren't going on any missions right now."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not!"

Alec ignored her and kept walking to the door when Jace piped up.

"I'll call Magnus."

That threat hung in the air, making Alec turn around and glare at his two siblings. Izzy was biting her lip and Jace had a determined set to his eyes. He wouldn't drop it now.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"There's no need to worry him, he's in Mongolia today anyway and he won't be getting back for another three days."

"I'll call him Alec, I swear by the Angel."

Alec clenched his hands into fists.

"Why can't you just leave this alone? I can take care of myself. I'm in charge. I-"

His next point was lost as his world tipped sideways. He had spun so fast, anger making his pulse race, that he'd grown suddenly dizzy. He heard the clatter of his Seraph blade against the floor as he dropped it, and the shouts from Jace and Izzy as he stumbled.

"Alec!"

He grunted as his head swam, righting himself and locking his knees to keep standing. The Nephilim opened his eyes, which he had clenched shut against the spinning lights and colors, to see his siblings in front of him, arms out to catch him should he fall.

"You okay buddy? You look like your gonna pass out or throw up. Or both."

Izzy put a hand to his cheek, making Alec shudder at the cold contact.

"You're pale, and your fevers getting worse."

Jace took out his phone, shaking his head.

"That's it, I'm calling Magnus."

Alec would have grabbed the phone from him but the lights were stabbing at his eyes and his stomach rolled. He groaned at the sudden nausea and Izzy's gentle hands guided him to the floor where he curled over his knees and held his head. Izzy started rubbing his back and Alec could only pant against his uneasy stomach as he heard Jace on the phone.

"Yeah, I know you are, but your boyfriends being an idiot….. It's his ribs they…. Yeah they aren't healing…. well that's what I said but he's feverish too and he almost passed out like, two seconds ago…You know he won't let any healers near him and the runes aren't working anyway….. yeah thanks Magnus, I owe you one…. Okay, see you soon."

Then, his voice softer and closer to Alec's ear. "He'll be here soon but he said we should get Alec to his room and lying down."

Izzy swept a hand through her brother's hair, running it down the back of his neck and helping him to focus on controlling his breathing.

"Let's give him a minute. I don't want him throwing up before we get him there."

They waited until Alec was ready, Izzy taking one side of him and Jace the other, and led him back to his room where they could get him into bed. Izzy lifted his shirt and started removing the bandages, ordering Jace to get things for her.

"Get a cold compress we need to try and cool him down, and maybe a bowl would be good too just in case he throws up. Oh, and some water, he needs to stay hydrated."

Alec squirmed as his sisters cool fingers ran over his ribs, tracking his bruises and pressing on the bones.

"Sorry Alec, I need to see if they're healing and I-" She broke off, frowning, as she noticed the smaller dressing above his left hip. She reached towards it as Alec tried to explain.

"It's not that bad, Izzy. I was cleaning it and it's so shallow I thought it would heal fine.."

The girl peeled the bandage away and gasped as the wound was revealed. It was very obviously infected and the black veins Alec had seen were spreading further.

"Alec why would you hide this?! It looks like it's from a tainted blade, it could kill you!"

She jumped up, grabbing her phone and held her hand to her mouth as she dialed. Alec could see the panic in her eyes and felt endlessly guilty for the tremors in her voice as she spoke.

"Magnus, thank the Angel, you have to hurry and you'll need to bring ingredients for a cleansing spell….. I know what it's for, Alec's been cut with a tainted blade….. No, he hasn't yet but he will soon and you know what happens after that….. I'll try but please hurry."

Alec tried to speak but his tongue was heavy and clumsy, his eyelids drooping as he grew more exhausted. He felt like crap and it was only getting worse.

"What's… the tain..ted..?"

Izzy knelt beside his bed again, laying a hand on his forehead.

"It's a blade that's been cursed, very powerful magic and almost impossible to reverse. Once cut, the…victim's blood will begin to turn. It's like demonic blood poisoning. Your blood will turn to.."

"Demon blood." Alec finished, amazed and horrified at what this meant.

Izzy nodded.

"Yes, that's why your runes aren't working and you aren't healing. The demon blood can't exist in a Nephilim this way without killing them. You'll start vomiting the demon blood, your body will try to expel it any way it can, but the blood loss will kill you. Magnus will do a cleansing spell to get rid of it, it'll be fine. You're going to be fine."

She didn't sound convinced and Alec felt suddenly afraid. His runes could burn off, they had already been fading faster than usual and by last night they hadn't been transferring at all. He cursed himself for being so stupid, he knew something was wrong. And Magnus was going to be mad.

"I'm sorry Iz…"

"I know."

She shushed him and pushed his hair back, making him lie still in the pillows. Jace came back in, arms full of things for the two, and immediately noticed the new wound.

"Whoa, what's that?" Izzy took the water from him and helped Alec drink while Jace took the cold cloth and started wiping down Alec's fevered skin. The Lightwood shivered hard at the temperature change.

"Tainted blade. It's a fairly new weapon, Magnus and I have been looking at cases of it since it started appearing a few months ago. Only circle members have them so it's no doubt Valentines handy work. They started using cleansing spells for it few weeks ago and since then three victims survived."

Jace looked uncertain as he hesitantly asked.

"Out of how many?"

"Seven."

Jace cursed and Alec watched as his little sister wiped her eyes with a furious hand.

"But Magnus is better than anyone, he'll be able to fix this. It'll be okay."

Jace didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, of course he will. He'll be here soon he was just sorting out a portal. He was too close to water to make one right away."

Alec made an awful gurgling noise before his chest seized and black began erupting from his mouth.

Izzy screamed and began pushing on her brothers limbs, trying to roll him over. Jace realized her intention and helped, getting Alec on his side and holding him as he threw up the black blood. It was everywhere, terrifying and poisonous. Izzy started crying, tears blurring her sight of the black puddle on the floor.

"No, no, Alec."

Jace looked at the girl, panicked. She was the one that was supposed to know what to do, she was the expert, and she was crying like it was the end. Like the blood was Alec's death warrant. The blonde felt his breaths quicken as tears pricked his eyes. There was too much blood. And it was black.

Purple swirls of light appeared on the wall of the room, admitting the high warlock of Brooklyn as he swiftly stepped through, hands full. He paused briefly at the sight of the blood on the floor, looking as though he might faint, before moving faster, grabbing the bowl Jace had fetched and throwing things into it.

"Is he still breathing?"

Jace hesitated at Magnus' forced, loud voice.

"Umm I don't… I."

Magnus yelled the question again, hands still flying as he added things to the bowl. Jace snapped from his shock, looking down at the boy he was still holding on his side. He moved his hands over Alec's chest, pleased to find it moving though it was too fast and shallow.

"Yes, he's breathing. But his fevers worse I think and the blood…"

Magnus was pouring flames of magic from his palms into the bowl and Jace thought he saw the contents glow white. A few tears fell into the mixture and the warlock quickly wiped his cheeks.

"Yes, I know. His body's trying to fight off the infection of demon blood, not realizing that the demon blood is his."

Jace looked down at his Parabatai in his arms. His eyes were closed, skin pale as bone save for the fever red in his cheeks and the black that stained his open lips. Jace's arm was braced around the boys chest, his other hand on Alec back as he held him steady, and his hold tightened at Magnus' words.

"He's…."

Magnus threw one last thing into the bowl before carrying it to the bed and knelt beside his boyfriend.

"Jace, I don't have time to explain. We have to make him drink this."

The blonde nodded and looked back at Izzy where she was holding Alec hand. She nodded at his silent question and stood to help sit her brother up. Jace slid behind Alec, lifting the unconscious boy onto his chest as he held him upright. Alec's head rested back on Jace's shoulder and Magnus put a hand to the back of his neck to help his angel drink the potion.

Jace was right, it glowed white as it fell past Alec's lips, and he watched carefully as Alec instinctively swallowed. Magnus slowly fed the liquid to his boyfriend and tipped the last of it over the wound. The cut seemed to drink the potion and the dark veins slowly faded a shade. Magnus closed his hands over the wound, pressing down and sending blue flames of magic into the skin. Once he removed them, Jace could see the cut healed.

The warlock sat back, panting in his exertion.

"The potion should do its work. It'll cleanse Alexander's blood but he still may expel what it can't so we should keep him on his side until it's done its work."

Jace allowed Magnus to help tilt Alec in Jace's hold.

"Keeping him upright should help keep his airway clear, help with breathing and the blood loss so I hope you're happy to stay like that for a while."

Jace nodded, looking down at his Parabatai in his arms.

"I'd do anything for him."

When he looked up Magnus was watching him, his silent eyes full of an understanding. They both loved this raven haired archer, even when he was too stubborn and mopey to notice.

Jace watched the warlocks careful fingers as he washed the black away from Alec's mouth and neck. The previously blue cloth was becoming quickly stained as it cleared the mess and Magnus folded it for a clean side to cool his loves skin.

"You did the cleansing spell, or potion or whatever, so he's going to be okay right?"

Magnus sighed, infinitely tired and worried.

"That's if enough of his blood can be cleansed and if he hasn't lost too much blood already and if this fever and infection doesn't kill him." He stopped his movements and closed his eyes.

"I've done all I can but we may still lose him. I don't know what more I can…. He's weak but hopefully, with some of my magic and the contact to you, his Parabatai, he should be strong enough to recover. But it will take time."

Jace looked down at Alec, his pink cheeks and dark lashes against pale skin, parted lips and the rising and falling of his chest, and prayed to all the angels he knew the names of that his Parabatai would not leave them.

Magnus placed a tan hand on Alec's chest, tracking his breaths, before moving his fingers to the Nephilim's throat to take his pulse.

"His heart beat is too fast and slightly erratic, it should improve as his body replaces the blood he's lost. His breathing is shallow and uneven but that should improve as his heartbeat does. I just wish this fever would break."

Jace nodded, feeling the heat of him through his shirt, his palms growing hot against Alec's bare skin.

Izzy spoke with a shaky voice, reminding Jace that she was still there.

"I'll go get some more water. I'll...I'll call Idris too. Mum and Dad should know what's happened. They should be here in case…"

She left without finishing, her lip trembling and eyes filling with tears again.

Jace took a breath. "Why did it come on so suddenly after two days of him being fine? I mean, he wasn't doing so great but it was mostly his ribs that bothered him and then all of a sudden he's almost passing out."

Magnus took one of Alec's hands and kissed his pale fingers, holding the hand to his cheek as he spoke.

"It's fairly slow at first because of the runes. They're angelic and so it's hard for anything demonic to live or grow inside a body marked with them. His runes faded and the poison grew stronger. It coursed through his body and weakened angelic bonds. It would have been painful, like an ache all over, through every cell, as it started to turn his blood. Once it gets going on his blood it happens fairly quickly. He was lucky it was such a shallow cut or it would have happened sooner but even a small wound from a tainted blade can kill."

Jace remembered the smile on the woman that had attacked Alec, even as they handed her over to the Clave to be locked away, she had smiled. He knew now that she was smug because she had known that Alec would die. His chest burned in hate and he wanted to carve that smile from her face with his seraph blade. She had reveled in the pain she had caused his brother, his best friend. His arms curled tighter around Alec, hand splayed over his chest to feel the rapid thump of his heart.

Nothing calmed him quicker than the pulsing beat of life under his palm. Alec would be okay.

Izzy came back with the water and placed a few more items on the dressing table beside Alec's bed. She had to move one of his books to do so, and she placed a stray bit of paper in between the pages to keep his place. But as she sat down she kept the book with her and held it to her chest as if it were her brother that she was holding on to so tightly.

The three of them sat by their sleeping Angel, unwilling to leave him, for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

( Thank you for all the wonderful comments an encouragements I appreciate them all so much you guys are the best. sorry this took so long hopefully its okay.)

Jace had held Alec all night, hands splayed on his chest as he kept track of his breathing and heart rate. His arms had grown shaky and weak from holding his brothers weight all night and his skin was too hot from where it pressed against Alec's feverish body, but he would not let go.

Izzy had been fretting over everything, making sure there was enough water and placing IV's to Alec's arms where necessary. She had taken off her nice dresses and high heels for her sweat pants and one of Alec's old tshirts that he'd given her. It was far too big on her but she covered it with an equally huge sweatshirt that Alec had been wearing a few days before. She wiped her eyes with the too long sleeves and left her hair in the messy bun she hastily put it up in.

Jace had watched her as she sniffed her tears away as she curled up in the sweater, playing with a hole at the hem.

"Iz?"

She bit her lip as it wobbled, her voice shaky and tight.

"I just want him to be okay. He's my big brother…I don't know what I'd do if… why didn't he tell us? Why would he rather be sick and in pain then let us help?"

Jace heaved a sigh from under the weight of Alec and tried not to let his heart break at the sight of his sister's tears.

"You know how he is. He wanted to protect us, he wanted to be strong. He forgets he needs looking after too. He'll be okay Iz, we'll take care of him and Magnus is here to help."

She nodded.

"Mom and Dad are coming from Idris, they should be here in a few hours. They're blowing off some big meetings with the Clave and I don't know how I feel about it. Either they're coming so quick because this is worse than we thought, or them being here will make it easier to take care of him. Maybe with all of us he'll be okay?"

Jace thought of Max, away with his tutors. If Alec was dying surely they'd let his little brother say goodbye? But Alec wasn't dying, he'd be fine and so they want to spare Max from any worry? Finally he found his voice again.

"I just hope they behave with Magnus around."

Isabelle nodded and leaned over the bed to rest her head against Alec's leg. She breathed in and smelt the familiar vanilla of his body wash on his sweater, the weight of its warmth around her, comforted by these small things like only a worried little sister could be.

She took his limp hand in hers and squeezed it as she fell asleep, dreaming of his smile and reassuring words when he woke.

…..

Magnus watched Alec's chest closely as it rose and fell, finally even and deep instead of the erratic shallow breaths he was taking before. The warlock took his Angels lax hand in both of his and raised it to his lips, kissing the pale skin and closing his eyes.

"Alexander…..You are just about the stupidest Shadow hunter I've ever met. Why wouldn't you tell anybody you were hurt?" He sighed, knowing a response would not come.

It had been two days and still the boy would not wake. His parents had come from Idris, worried out of their minds. Magnus wished Alec would wake if only to see how much his parents cared about him.

Maryse was more of a commander than a mother in Magnus' opinion, and she'd made her opinion on her son's relationship with the warlock very clear. Magnus had thought this meant her love for her son wasn't as strong as her sense of duty but when she came into the room, her face crumpling in concern at the sight of her child, fevered and in pain, Magnus knew he'd underestimated her.

She had come in with a face full of determination, to be strong and in control. But Alec had been lying there, pale and still, breaths coming in labored pants, and her resolve had shattered. Tears came to her eyes as she sat beside the bed, taking her little boys face in her hands.

"Oh Alec. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm here, now. Mammas here, I'll take care of you."

Despite their many arguments, Alec's child-like instinct to have his mother's comfort when sick won out and he turned his head into her hand though he was still unconscious.

Robert had stood silently in the doorway as Maryse fretted over their son, until he had braved it and sat beside the bed with his wife. He placed a gentle hand on Alec's forehead and whispered reassurances to Alec and pleas to the angels to spare his son. His eyes were closed and his voice shook.

Magnus had been amazed. They hardly spared any attention for their children unless it was to admonish them or give them orders and yet here they were, right where they should be, when their children needed them.

Magnus didn't have any examples of good parenting from his own childhood and so he couldn't decide if their behavior was admirable or hypocritical. He decided if they wanted to start acting like good parents he should let them, especially because that's what they all needed right now. Izzy and Jace were beside themselves with worry and grief and if their parents wanted to take care of them then it would be enthusiastically welcomed.

Mayrse hadn't said much to Magnus but Robert had shook his hand and thanked him for all that he'd done for Alec.

"If you hadn't been working on this with Isabelle for so long and if you hadn't been here…I will ever be able to thank you enough for what you've done. I know Mayrse acts poorly and we don't agree on everything but I want you to know that we only want what's best for our son. We want him to be happy. And if what's best for him is you…and it seems to be that way… I'll be more than happy to support you two. Thank you Magnus."

Magnus had been a little startled to hear his name from the man rather than the titles and names they regarded him with usually. He smiled and shook the man's hand, thanking him for his words.

Izzy and Jace had been adamant about staying with their brother and his room had quickly become crowded. Magnus was allowed to stay at all times should his magic be needed, but everyone else had to take turns.

The Lightwood parents had been putting off their duties for as long as they could before they were forced to get back to them.

"The Clave can wait for their meeting, this is our son. Our children need us, we aren't leaving."

So now they were playing politics and giving reports while Jace and Izzy stayed with their brother.

Jace had his Parabatia's hand in his, cheek pressed to their clasped fingers as he lay asleep. Isabelle had her head rested on Alec's shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Magnus left her there, satisfied that it wasn't causing Alec pain, and knowing that the girl hadn't been able to sleep without the sound of her brother's heartbeat thrumming in her ears.

Magnus kissed his loves fingers again and used careful hands to brush the hair back from Alec's face. His fever had gone down sometime during the night before and he hadn't thrown up any more of the demon blood. His runes had even looked stronger that morning and Magnus was hopeful that he'd be awake soon.

"Please, love, we're all so worried. Just open those beautiful eyes of yours for a moment, just to let us know you're okay."

Alec had said nothing but he'd been responding to more lately, no longer in the deep sleep he had been in. His eyebrow's creased in discomfort and his breaths huffed out as he came closer to waking. Then, as all the other times before, he relaxed and sighed into sleep. This time though, his fingers curled in the warlocks hold, making Magnus lean forwards in anticipation.

"Alexander, darling, can you hear me?"

Alec sighed another breath and his head turned an inch, to press his cheek to his sisters' hair where she lay on his shoulder.

Magnus smiled as all three siblings seamlessly moved together, Izzy shifting on Alec's chest and Jace rearranging his arms so he could use his crossed arms as a pillow while still holding Alec's hand as Alec squeezed back.

Magnus laughed in relief when Alec started mumbling.

"Mag's…."

He shifted closer and pressed tear soaked kisses to the archers fingers.

"I'm here. I'm here, you're okay."

His eyes weren't open yet but his nose scrunched as he frowned.

"You ….called me stupid."

Magnus laughed again, a little hysterical, his mouth still pressed to Alec's fingers and one of them stretched to poke at Magnus' cheek.

"Mmm'not…stupid."

"Yes you are. You didn't tell anyone you were hurt and you almost died because of it. You are a stupid, beautiful, adorable, Nephilim. And as soon as you're better all three of us are going to kick that perfect ass of yours."

It took more energy than Alec thought he had but eventually his eyes relented and cracked open. The first thing he saw was the curled form of his little sister, her cheek pressed to his chest to make her lips squish like she was making a kissy face. Then his eyes focused on Jace whose hand was clutched tightly to his, face pressed against their hands as he slept, small puffs of air warming their tangled fingers.

He smiled and let his head roll on his pillow to the smiling face of his favorite warlock.

"Hey babe." His words slurred past his lips and Magnus smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh Alexander. I was worried I'd worried I'd never see those beautiful eyes of yours again."

He leant forward, their noses touching, before pressing his lips against Alec's. His angel had never tasted so good, his clumsy lips, slow and gentle and so, so soft.

Magnus gave up his chair to just kneel by the bed so that he could have his face closer to Alec's.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't know it was so bad."

"You were hurting, that's as bad as it need to be. I don't care if it's just a scratch, you need to tell us what's happening with you."

He paused, free hand finding its way into the Nephilim's hair as the other held his hand to his chest.

"It was bad. We were all so worried. Your fever wouldn't come down and you'd lost so much blood. We called your parents from Idris, they're out dealing with something the Clave needs but they've been by your side the past two days."

This seemed to make Alec understand how serious it had been. His parents were here and apparently he had been out for longer than he remembered. Magnus was looking shaken up about it, his make-up and hair removed and barely done. He looked as beautiful as ever but Alec knew that the plain tossed hair meant he hadn't left his side.

"I'm sorry."

"You just have to promise me that it won't ever happen again. I mean it Alexander. Never."

The boy nodded, eyes glued to the warlocks cat ones.

"I promise. I'll tell you everything."

Magnus nodded and lent forward for another kiss.

"Good. Because I will not be losing you anytime soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Alec and Magnus had talked for a while before deciding to wake the other two.

"They haven't left your side, they were so worried. I don't think Isabelle has stopped crying since she rang me."

Alec squeezed Jace's hand and nudged his cheek with his knuckles, while whispering to Izzy and kissing the top of her head as it lay on his shoulder.

Jace woke up first, face splitting into a teary smile as he saw Alec's eyes open.

"Alec….. I.." He hadn't been able to finish his sentence, throat so thick with emotion he could only squeeze his parabatai's hand, but he forced his words out, sounding as though his throat was water logged.

"We almost lost you man."

Alec gave an apologetic wince, knowing that Jace would have been able to feel how close it really was through their Parabatai bond, before turning his attention to his little sister as Jace wiped at his tears.

This was one of the few things that Magnus admired about the arrogant blonde. Most boys, and grown men for that matter, had decided that crying, saying 'I love you', and hugging were things that girls did. But Jace openly cried for his brother, and held his hand firm even as Alec was awake. All things that no other male would dare be seen doing.

Alec was like this too. Saying "I love you" to his siblings as casually as someone else might mention the weather, and happily wrapping his long arms around any of his siblings that longed to be in his arms. Magnus smiled as the eldest Lightwood lifted his and Jace's clasped hands to brush away a tear on the blonde's cheek that he had missed. There was no thought to it at all, it was an easy gesture, a simple truth. An older brother comforting his siblings.

Alec looked down at Isabelle, pressing his cheek to her hair as she tightened her arms around his chest as he tried to coax her from her sleep.

"Come on, Izzy-dizzy, your turn to wake up."

The girl mumbled something and pressed her face closer to his shoulder before gasping and lurching awake. She sat upright in her seat, fresh tears wetting her already red face, and stared at Alec with her big shining eyes.

"Alec?!" Her chest started heaving and she burst into sobs, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her face back to her brothers' chest.

"Oh, Alec, you're awake. You're okay. I thought I'd lost you."

Alec looked ready to cry himself, his little sister looking so tiny in his big shirt and sweater, her little whimpers as she cried breaking his heart.

He wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight as he hugged her. She shuffled up to bury her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry Iz. I won't ever do it again, I promise. I'm okay, I'm alright."

He held her for a few minutes until she stopped crying, sitting up and wiping her eyes on the drooping sleeve of his sweater as it hung well past her hands.

"You will never, ever, EVER, do that again. You will be good and tell us when you're hurt and you will stay in bed till you are better." She sniffed and gave him her puppy eyes even as she tried to sound stern. "Also, I'm keeping this sweater because you don't deserve it."

Alec smiled brushed a tear from her cheek with a curled finger, before tapping the end of her red nose.

"That's okay, I don't want it back anyway. It's got your snot all over it now."

She laughed and settled back onto his chest, unwilling to leave her big brother yet, even after seeing that he was okay.

Magnus watched as Alec's eyes drooped, exhausted from the excitement. The warlock knew that his parents would want to see him awake but he needed to rest. They could see him later.

The Nephilim's eyes slipped shut only to struggle open again, and Magnus moved forward to run a hand through the stubborn boy's hair.

Jace noticed his parabatai's battle to stay awake and patted his hand with a lazy smile.

"Go to sleep Alec."

Alec grunted and mumbled something about parents and wanting to see them but Magnus shook his head, hand still brushing the boy's hair back.

"You promised to be good Alexander, now do as you're told and go to sleep."

Alec smiled as he hummed in reluctant agreement. He would have argued more but he already had dreams flickering on the backs of his eyelids.

When he next woke up he had enough energy to convince his siblings to go and take care of themselves. Izzy wasn't happy about it but went, as Jace did, to go and eat, shower, and sleep. Alec had wanted Magnus to do all of this too but the Warlock insisted he was fine.

"I snuck away for a little bit while you were asleep last night and got some things sorted. Really, I'm insulted you didn't notice my new outfit."

He pouted dramatically as he gestured to his deep, plum, purple suit pants and matching blazer with a white shirt and a dark cherry red waist coat. The spikes in his hair as well as his eyeliner matched the red of his waist coat and his nails were their usual black.

Alec laughed, knowing full well that Magnus had not looked like that three seconds ago when he'd watched his siblings walk out the door. Magnus smiled and relented. "Okay I may have used a little magic in making myself presentable again but I don't want to leave you quite yet and I just feel naked without my makeup on."

Alec laughed at the thought that, that meant Magnus had been sitting in front of almost all of his family naked for three days. His chest started to complain as his laugh tensed the muscles around his wound and he placed a hand over the now, completely healed spot as it ached.

Magnus sat on the edge of his bed and waved a hand over his chest, sending blue sparks into his skin to take the pain away. Alec was about to protest when he looked up and saw the silent raised eyebrow, and recognized it as his boyfriend's way of asking him to stay quiet.

"Thanks."

Magnus nodded, happy to be allowed to help, and bent down to steal a kiss. Magnus always tasted like fireworks and something sweeter that Alec couldn't name, and the Nephilim snaked a hand around to the back of the warlock's neck and pulled him closer.

Alec could feel Magnus' smile against his mouth as he mumbled. "Alexander, your parents were coming to see you this morning."

Alec placed his other hand around Magnus' waist and pulled him onto the bed with him so that the warlock was leaning over him as he leaned back on his stacked pillows.

"So?"

Magnus laughed and Alec stole his breathe again in another kiss. Magnus was determined to talk and so Alec moved his hungry mouth over his boyfriends neck instead, feeling his breath quicken.

"They could walk in any minute and I don't think they'd be happy to see a downworlder's hands all over you."

Alec pressed Magnus closer to him as if to remind him who's hands were all over who, and took the man's mouth with his own in another hungry kiss.

"I don't care."

Magnus smiled and gently pressed Alec back into the pillows as he returned the kiss, not wanting the boy to overexert himself.

The tapping of high heels and expensive shoes came down the hallway and Magnus broke away from Alec.

"Here they come."

Alec nodded and pulled Magnus back for another kiss right as the door opened. Both men were smiling as they kissed each other, only breaking apart after Mayrse had cleared her throat obnoxiously and called for her son in a tone that clearly stated she was not happy with what she was seeing but was going to be civil about it.

Alec broke from his boyfriend but took his hand as his parents came in the room.

"Mother. Magnus told me you both came from Idris. You really didn't have to. Hey Dad."

Robert was smiling brightly and came immediately to Alec's side, shaking his hand.

"Hey son, how are you feeling? Magnus used a lot of magic to save you, and your sister was fussing over you for days. It's so good to see you awake again."

Alec smiled at his dad's sincerity when he spoke about Magnus and the way he looked at the warlock and nodded as if he was silently saying thank you again. Mayrse strode to the bed and took the side opposite to where Magnus was sitting, ignoring his presence completely as she brushed at the curls on Alec's forehead.

"Yes, it was looking rather grim for a little while. Your sister was so upset when she called us your father and I discussed whether we should bring Max down to spend time with you just in case… But you're looking so much better now, you'll be up and ready for duty in no time. And of course we had to come, our child was hurt, we were worried."

She finally brought her eyes to Magnus whose hand Alec had entwined with his on his lap.

"And if Magnus hadn't been here..." Magnus raised a polite eyebrow innocently daring her to weasel her way out of actually thanking him.

She raised her nose a little in that way of hers when she was looking down on others.

"Well, he will get his payment in full once he sends the bill." Magnus rolled his cat eyes at the remark as Alec sighed tiredly.

"Mother, he's my boyfriend. You're going to have to get over it eventually."

She looked back at her son and smiled as if she hadn't heard him, kissing his cheek and fussing over his sheets as she pulled them higher and patted them down.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll leave you to rest while I make lunch, you ought to eat something to get your strength back up."

She stood and left, Robert following with a look of apology to Alec and Magnus.

Alec turned to the warlock. "I'm sorry about her, you've probably had to deal with that for the past few days."

Magnus nodded, settling onto the bed beside the shadow hunter, leaning their shoulders against each other as he placed their clasped hands on his thigh.

"She mostly ignored me really, your father has been kind though. He thanked me properly and apologized for how your mother was acting. I think I like him, he really just wants you to be happy."

Alec beamed, blushing a little.

"I've never been more happy then when I'm with you Magnus."

Magnus turned to meet his eyes with Alec's as he laughed softly.

"You're no poet but you sure have a pretty mouth don't you darling."

Alec smiled as Magnus kissed him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec blew a tired breath out as he opened the door to his and Magnus' shared apartment. The mission had been fairly standard, tracking some downworlders that were known to have questionable hobbies involving innocent mundanes. A fight quickly broke out but Alec was only a spectator thanks to his overprotective younger siblings.

Jace and Izzy took point as usual with Alec at the back to keep them safe but anytime one of the downworlders got too close his darling brother and sister would leap in front of him and get them back. Alec hadn't been able to get a single shot in through the whole fight.

He had complained of course. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself in a fight. I'm in charge if you guys have forgotten."

Izzy was still mad at him for not telling her the last time he was hurt and while he knew he deserved her anger it was still frustrating.

"You don't get to fight again until I can trust you to tell me when somethings wrong."

"How am I supposed to tell you when I'm hurt if you won't let me get hurt?"

She sent a glare his way that instantly sent sharp pangs pf guilt through him.

"Okay, sorry. I am okay though. Please just loosen the reins a bit, I'm going crazy here, I'm not even allowed to beat up some downworlders?"

Jace had forgiven him quicker than Izzy had, patting him on the back as he gave the elder boy sympathetic look.

"She'll forgive you eventually. Just try to stay out of trouble, I don't want to have to tell Magnus we got you hurt again, he'd probably kill us."

Alec had put his best smile on and creeped over to where Izzy was silently winding up her whip, bending down to try and catch her eyes as she purposely ignored him.

"Come on, Izzy. You can't stay mad at me forever; you know you can't."

She tipped her head to the side, looking as if she hadn't even heard him.

Alec sighed. "If you stop ignoring me I'll tell you something about me and Magnus."

Her head immediately turned up to his, trying to hide the eagerness in her eyes as she shrugged.

"Okay?"

Alec smiled.

"When mum and dad came to see me after I just woke up, I made sure to kiss Magnus just as they came in. He was actually practically on top of me. You should have seen mums face, she looked like she wanted to throw up."

Alec was laughing and watched as the tension melted from his sisters features as she laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You made mum walk in on you two making out?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah, she deserved it. Dad was actually really great with Magnus, which was a nice surprise."

The boy looked down at his sister, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"So are we okay now? I'll tell you stuff, and we can hang out or whatever. You know I love you Izzy, I hate it when you're mad at me."

She took a deep breath as if deciding, before blowing it out in a sigh and rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine I forgive you. But no more hiding stuff. Promise."

Alec pulled her into his arms for a hug, resting his cheek on the top of her head as she squeezed him back.

"I promise."

She pulled back to give him a stern look.

"What are you going to do after every mission?"

The shadowhunter groaned but relented.

"Tell you if I'm hurt."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Let you take care of me."

Izzy beamed and squeezed him again.

"Good! Now go and see your boyfriend, he's probably worried."

Now that his siblings had forgiven him, he only had to convince Magnus. The apartment was quiet as he walked in, and he called out to the warlock as he dropped his bag by the couch.

"Honey I'm home!"

He laughed at his own joke and smiled at the stern looking man waiting in the lounge with his arms crossed.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?"

Magnus ignored the question as he raised his chin and readjusted his crossed arms as if to make sure Alec knew he was being serious.

"Alright big boy, strip."

Alec raised an eyebrow at the order, smiling at the suggestion.

"What?"

Magnus' expression was still serious, without a hint of flirtation.

"No, come on, I don't trust you."

Alec smirked and crept towards his angry boyfriend.

"Magnus, if you wanted me to take off my clothes you only had to ask."

The shadowhunter slipped his hands around the other man's waist and went to kiss him, Magnus turned his head away, trying to remain mad even with his nephilims arms around him.

"No Alec, I'm still mad at you. I just need to make sure you aren't hurt."

Alec leant back and pouted.

"Uh oh, you never call me Alec. Is Maggy waggy mad?"

Magnus giggled but kept his arms crossed, trying to hide his smile.

"I am mad! You almost got yourself killed!"

Alec bent down and started kissing his loves neck, leaving little love bites in the way he knew the man liked. Magnus sighed, half of a moan slipping out as he tried to resist his stupid boyfriend and his naughty mouth.

"I'm serious."

"Hmmhmm." Alec mumbled against his neck.

"Ugh Alexander, you're cheating."

The warlock pushed his angel away, firm hands on the others chest but after seeing that beautiful smile he could resist no longer. Gripping Alec's shirt he pulled the boy closer, pressing their foreheads together as he looked at him.

"Are you really okay?"

Alec nodded and pecked a kiss on Magnus' cheeks, trailing them down his neck as the warlocks hands slid around to his back.

"Yeah, I promise…. but you can check me over in the shower if you'd like."

Magnus narrowed his eyes at the boy as Alec smiled cheekily. He seemed to be in such a good mood that Magnus couldn't resist, a wide smile spreading across his face. Alec took the sign as a yes and took the man's hand, dragging him to the bathroom as Magnus smacked a hand on his ass.

"I will be checking you over!... but, you know… after the shower sex."


End file.
